


[Cover Art] for "The End of Sorrow" by Green

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The End of Sorrow" by Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The End of Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410686) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 



I've got two five hour train journeys to do this week so I need lots of fanfic to keep me occupied. This has meant I am also doing a mad dash of downloading into Calibre and cover art creation to make sure they look good on my Kobo. Short cutting a bit here as most of the covers are based on the BBC ACD reprint, but hey, following in the expert artist's footsteps after all.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/f-GtjsfGUtiLqHFtY69tsNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
